Pulse-width modulation (PWM), or pulse-duration modulation (PDM), is a modulation technique that may conform the width of the pulse, also called the pulse duration, based on modulator signal information. This modulation technique can be used to encode information for transmission, in particular for transmission over radio networks. The resulting spectrum usually may contain a dc component, a base sideband containing the modulating signal and phase modulated carriers at each harmonic of the frequency of the pulse. The amplitudes of the harmonic groups may be restricted by a (sin(x))/x envelope and may extend to infinity. The infinite bandwidth may be caused by the nonlinear operation of the pulse-width modulator. In consequence, a digital PWM may suffer from aliasing distortion that significantly reduces its applicability for modern communication systems. In particular, it may be desirable to reduce aliasing distortion in digital PWM.